Lightening strikes
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Newborn vampire Mari Morre awakens in a field and finds herself joining the cullens due to not wanting to be alone. However her simi-cold personality and not being able to remember most of her human life causes her to push people away. However when her gift begins to manifest will it draw her closer to the others or cause her to separate from them?


Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, all I own is my OC Mari. The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Myer.

Warning: Slight spoilers from Breaking dawn part 2.

I felt fire shoot throughout my body for what seemed like an eternity, however then much to my horror I heard my heart give two last weak thuds and then become completely still. I opened my eyes and then glared up at the multicolored light that was coming from the sun, sorta like what you would expect if you looked through a prism. The edges of all light was in rainbow like hues however there was an eighth color that I have no name for then when I glanced around the large field I could see the tiny specs of pollen floating from the flowers and could even hear the soft heartbeat of the birds overhead. It was then that my throat began to burn, kinda like what you would expect when you where extremely thirsty and without knowing what to do I ran, I ran toward the one place that I could smell a musky scent and had soon came upon a herd of deer and without thinking I tackled one to the ground and bit into the pulsating jugular vain, allowing the warm red liquid to rush down my throat, soothing the pain.

Suddenly I heard someone step up behind me and I whirled around to see a short haired girl who had butterscotch colored eyes and who was smiling slightly.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, surprised when my voice came out a growl however she only smiled wider and replied "I'm Alice. You're Mari aren't you? You just woke up in the forest not long ago." the weird girl stated, taking me slightly aback.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, curious now and the pixie like girl avoided my question as she replied.

"Maybe you should come talk to my family...they will explain."

I followed her through the forest, noticing how the few spots of sunlight caused both of our skin to sparkle like diamonds as we rushed through the trees until we reached a house that was mostly windows. I unexpectedly smelt a sweet scent and the fire burst in my throat however I ignored it, I could hear a child's laughter and hear the beating of a young heart and I was determined not to loose control.

"Don't worry, you wont hurt her." the annoying bell like voice of Alice stated from beside me and I sighed as I followed her into the house.

The first one to rush to me was a blonde girl who looked ready to kill if nessicary and then a boy who seemed to be confused about something.

"This is Rosalie and Edward." Alice stated and then turned to them before adding "Don't worry. She has good self control."

I growled at this and glared at the smaller girl "how the heck are you so sure of these things?" I snarled. Seriously her peppy attitude was getting on my nerves however there was something about the shrimp that kept me from hating her.

"She can see the future." the guy, Edward said and I sighed before I glanced toward where a dark haired girl, a little girl and a huge wolf was headed toward us.

Then I remembered a legand that I was told once when I was a child and I silently inhaled, causing my throat to set ablaze again however I ignored it and glanced at them.

"I remember what happened now...someone jumped me and bit me...he had red eyes." she stated then shakily added "we are vampires aren't we?"

However then the wolf came crashing in and pinned me, growling in my face.

"Stop it you dog. She smelt Rennesme a while ago and if she was going to attack she would have when you came walking up." Rosalie surprised me by saying.

"for once she liked someone." a bearlike guy said as he descended the stairs at super speed, earning a glare from the blonde.

"I still don't trust her!" the wolf that had now turned into a native American boy(a naked native American boy at that.) said and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave but only if you never appear nude in front of me again!" I retorted, causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

The boy then transformed back into the huge dog like thing however Alice suddenly said "you can ask Edward, Mari wont hurt Nessie."

The wolf seemed to relax and turned with a snort before running out of the house.

"Sorry about him, ever since he imprinted he's been like that." Alice stated. I swear her voice gets on my nerves. I then began to notice that Edward was smirking.

"she's annoying huh?" he asked, taking me by surprise then another voice explained "he can read minds."

the man who was talking was blonde and covered in half moon shaped scars however there was a calming aura around him.

"This is Jasper." Alice stated and I sighed then turned to leave, the fire from the thirst becoming intollorable.

"I'm going to hunt." I stated as I began to run, wanting to get away and not hurt anyone. As I ran I quickly smelt something musky that had a heartbeat and I smirked. Deer.

I quickly rushed and tackled one to the ground and drained it then I saw someone else was hunting, a blonde man with the same golden eyes and a brown haired woman.

I saw that they where headed toward me and then paused in front of me.

"Hello. Who are you?" the man asked and I sighed before I answered.

"Mari Morre." I answered and he and his mate exchanged looks.

"I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. Paul said there was an unknown vampire in these parts that had been tracking a human but Leah destroyed him on his way back through." he explained and I nodded.

"You're a part of the family from that huge house right?" I asked then added "you're eyes are the same color." they nodded then replied.

"You met our coven. I'm sure that they explained what you are and oddly enough you are keeping out of human sight." Carlisle stated and I sighed and nodded. However then Alice came bounding up and I sighed as she stopped nearby.

"have you asked her to stay with us yet?" she asked and I growled at her, annoying pixie.

"that is her choice Alice." Esme stated and I sighed before retorting "I am new to this new 'life' if you do not mind I would like to stay until I can control my thirst." I answered, causing the little spiky haired ball of energy to grab my arm.

"we're going to be great friends." she stated and I forced a smile because even though I couldn't hate her her peppy attitude did get a little on my nerves.

As soon as I walked into the house I saw that Jasper and Emmett where arguing about who was better at some video game. Alice then insisted that I used the spare room near to where Rosalie and Emmett's where.

I sat in the room listening to the sounds of the storm that was brewing outside, surprised that I could hear every slash of rain against the ground and even the static that the lightening caused.

"you're really zoned out." the girl that had been with the dog and child earlier stated, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"the sounds are so strange. I would never thought you could hear all of this." I replied and she nodded.

"I know. By the way I'm Isabella though people call me Bella." she stated and I smiled, actually finding her the easiest to talk to since Blondie was aloof, Alice was just too energetic and I hadn't spoken much to Esme.

"I'm Mari...I'm pretty sure that my name was Marie but I never went by that." I stated, wondering why there where so many loopholes in my memories of being human.

"Alice and Esme literally just left to go shopping for you." Bella stated in a tone that was completely sarcastic.

"Oh joy, annoying is being overly nice again." I retorted and Bella sighed.

"Alice can be over the top but she's a good person." she stated and I chuckled as I leaned back and sighed as I retorted.

"she seemed nice but she's a tad bit crazy. But there's something about her that makes it so that I am willing to be friends with her."

However I didn't know that at that moment the one in question was standing in the doorway, overhearing our conversation. When I noticed her I saw an expression on her face that was so heartbreaking that I think anyone would feel pity on her. She left the bags that she had been carrying and rushed out of the room and I could hear the soft thud from where she landed somewhere on the ground.


End file.
